


Voltron Journal Entries

by casuallysucksyourass



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: College AU, JOURNAL ENTRY, Pidge (Voltron) - Freeform, keith (voltron) - Freeform, lance (voltron) - Freeform, low-key klance, pidge's pov, sorta nsfw mention
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-11
Updated: 2018-04-11
Packaged: 2019-04-21 09:33:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14282046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/casuallysucksyourass/pseuds/casuallysucksyourass
Summary: Lance makes an interesting scene. Keith seems flustered. Pidge documents the events in her log.





	Voltron Journal Entries

**Author's Note:**

> Going to college, you hear a lot of interesting things. I've decided to turn the things I hear into (very, very short) journal entries with a Voltron twist. Enjoy! :)

LOG # 24

College. Supposedly it’s better than high school. People actually care about their grades and are more mature for the most part. Sadly, that’s not the case with Mr. Lance McClain. Now, don’t get me wrong—Lance is a great person and a pretty smart student but sometimes he can be a bit… extra. Being a close friend of Lance’s, I’ve observed him at his all-time lows and highs. Today marked an interesting low I would say. 

Keith and I were sitting at the corner table of the main dining hall. It’s personally my favorite spot because I can see everyone else in the dining hall… and watch them. It’s a great past time. I think Keith likes it because he’s an emo loner. That’s gotta be it. Well, anyways, Lance came up to the table and practically threw himself down in the seat next to Keith. I’m surprised the chair didn’t break. One day we saw someone break a chair because they leaned back too hard… I only laughed a little. Lance let out a big sigh and sang: “I don’t wanna go to class today; I’d rather die.” It didn’t rhyme so it hardly counts as a song but luckily Lance has an angelic singing voice and can make anything sound good. Of course, I had to break it to the guy, “No one wants to go to class, Lance, deal with it.” He made a sound of defeat and laid his head on the table. 

The three of us sat in silence for the most part. Occasionally Keith would show us a meme on his phone and we’d laugh. Good times. But good times eventually have to end. I checked the time on my laptop. The most disappointing part of college is checking the time because it’s never the time you want it to be. “Hey, guys, we should start heading to class.” I closed my laptop and Keith started putting away the notes that he didn’t look at once. “Lance are you going to come to class?” I poked his head inquisitively and I saw an unmistakable smirk creep onto his face… oh god, I was not prepared for what I had set off. 

Lance stood up in a dramatic fashion and clutched his chest and let out what can only be described as a “porn star moan.” Keith look up from his phone so fast. His eyes looked like they were going to pop out as he scanned the room to make sure no one was looking at us. “I’m gonna come” Lance dragged out the “o” in come in a whiny manor. He face was red from all the effort he was putting into his scene. Keith’s face was also red from embarrassment... or maybe something else. Repressed much? Lance finally put a cap on the end of his last moan and his voice went monotone, “—to class. I’m going to come to class.” Lance grabbed his bag and bounced off to our next class with a smile on his face. “What the fuck?” Keith whispered, still very red in the face. I shrugged, “Just a Lance thing?” Keith nodded still in shock about what he just witnessed. We grabbed our things and headed off to class as well. Keith fanned his face, “Is it hot in here? Or is it just me?” I couldn’t help but to laugh at him. It’s definitely just you, Keith.

P.G.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, I hope you guys liked this. I know it's a different way of writing... that seems to be a theme if you've read my other writing... Anyways, thanks for reading!
> 
> I'm planning on adding more entries from different Voltron characters eventually! If you have had any weird college stories feel free to message me on my [Tumblr](http://casuallysucksyourass.tumblr.com/) and maybe I can include it in this series!
> 
> Follow my tumblrs if you want: [casuallysucksyourass](http://casuallysucksyourass.tumblr.com/) & [fandomcesspool](https://fandomcesspool.tumblr.com/)


End file.
